The Escape
by starwarsfan16
Summary: Order 66 was put into effect, killing thousands of Jedi. Now only a few remain. Among them are Ahsoka, Luminara, and Barriss, along with clones Rex, Cody, and Gree who have taken shelter on the jungle planet of Felucia for years. Here, they reminisce about their escapes of Order 66 and are wary for what might happen in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an idea I had of Gree and Luminara after Order 66. It also includes a little Cody/Barriss and Ahsoka/Rex, so be warned. Thank you CaptainRex12 for the idea.**

 **This was on The Healer Needs Healing, but I thought this would fit better in its own story line. I will try to get out my stories as soon as I can, but thanks to AP exams, it might be a while. Anyway, thanks for the patience.**

 **AU: Clones age normally when they hit 10 years old. (which means they're 20) It makes the pairings during this time a little less weird.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.**

A ray of sunlight shone through the curtains into the small bedroom. Soft sounds of the creatures in the Felucian forest echoed around the property. Gree slowly opened his eyes to the bedroom around him. It wasn't much; a small cube of a room with a large window, red curtains, and a queen size bed with dressers on either side. His eyes eventually rested on the beautiful Miliaran woman sleeping calmly next to him. He smiled as Luminara's eyes fluttered open to meet his, gorgeous and sparkling as a small smile crept traced her lips.

"Good morning," she said, softly. Her hands sneaked around Gree's neck, pulling him closer.

"Morning, sweetheart," he replied, hooking one arm around her waist. "Sleep well?"

Without giving him an answer she pulled him into a gentle kiss. After a good minute, Gree pulled back and sighed with satisfaction, "I'll take that as a yes."

Before Luminara could comment, they heard a little giggle. Gree felt something snaking its way between him and his wife. A small Miliaran girl popped her head up, a big grin plastered on her small face. She was only about four and had black, diamond shaped tattoos that traced the soul of her chin. Just like her mother. Most of her features were shared by her mother, from her light green skin to her purple hair, even the shape of her face. However, her eyes were special. They were a perfect brown. Just like her dad.

Gree smiled at his daughter's bright expression. "Mila, what are you doing up?"

She looked at him with apologetic eyes. "I wanted to see you," she said, her voice now soft.

Luminara laid her head right next to her daughter's and joined her in the apologetic look.

Gree couldn't help but laugh. One trying to get away with something he could handle, but both giving him the puppy dog eyes was too much. "Alright. Since your mother seems to be on your side, I guess it's fine."

Mila's smile returned as she leaned into her father's hug and ran off to get dressed. Gree looked at Luminara, who was still giving him the puppy eyed look.

"What?" he asked, completely bewildered.

"That was a very nice, but do I get a hug?" she asked, trying to act upset.

Gree laughed as he slowly pulled her closer. "Fine, you too."

He held her close for a while, her head resting gently on his chest. Listening to her steady breathing. Her warmth spreading across his body. Her hand rubbing his covered chest. Their legs intertwined under the blankets. They were completely at peace. Well, at least until he peered at the clock to see the time ticking by, and knew they had to get up.

Reluctantly, he slipped out of bed and she followed suit. He opened the shades and turned to see his wife in a white T-shirt and gray sweat pants. Her long purple hair was knotted in a messy bun on the top of her head. Luminara swiftly made the bed and cleaned up some misplaced things. She was perfect. She also must have noticed him, because she stopped cleaning up and stood straight with her arms crossed, staring directly at him.

"Are you okay, Gree?" she asked, now smiling again.

"Uh...Yeah. I just can't get used to how good you look," he said, smiling back.

She couldn't help but blush at his comment and stared down at the floor, flustered. "But I'm a mess. I haven't even showered yet."

Gree closed the distance and tucked some of her stray hair back in place. He placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Couldn't tell."

She laughed and pushed him away a little bit. "Well I can. Go take a shower." She started pushing him toward his dresser to get clothes.

"Fine," he moaned. He went through his dresser, got out his work clothes, and headed for the shower. On the way, he saw his little girl rush out of her room and down the stairs in her everyday clothes. He smiled at her, then turned for the shower.

Gree stepped in and let the hot water run down his back. His thoughts hopped through his life. Back to the clone wars where he met Luminara, to when they figured out how much they cared for one another. That nightmare problem of hers was now completely gone, for which Gree was grateful. But it also jumped to the negatives. The extreme loss he suffered during the clone wars as his brothers died. Even worse was when he chose the Jedi over Palpatine, deserting the Empire. Locating Luminara and escaping here was a challenge, but had great results.

His thoughts continued until he heard a knocking at the door. "Gree, don't use up all the hot water!" Luminara yelled.

Gree chuckled and turned the water off. "Alright, I'm coming."

He hopped out of the shower and pulled on his work clothes. They weren't much; a pair of tan cargo pants and matching vest with a green undershirt. He also wore a pair of sturdy working boots.

Gree opened the door to see his wife standing there, staring at him with on hand on her hip and the other holding her black Jedi robes. "What took you so long?" she asked with a hint of annoyance.

He sighed and stepped closer. "I just got lost in memories, I guess."

He was about to walk away, but she pulled him back in front of her. "What kind of memories?" she asked, concerned.

"Ah, it's nothing," he said, scratching the back of his head.

Her look unwavering, she took one of his hands and pulled him even closer. "You should know by now you can't lie to me. Now what was it?" she whispered.

Gree sighed as he looked in her eyes, "The struggles it took to get here. But don't worry, I couldn't be happier with what I've done."

"Are you sure?"

He smirked at her concern and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. Now go on, honey. Isn't Barriss meeting you soon for training?"

Luminara's eyes grew big at that realization. "Right." She rushed into the refresher to get ready for the day.

Gree brought his dirty clothes to the hamper and made his way downstairs. The ground floor was a bit different from the second. It had a living room with a couch and TV on opposite sides of the room with a large window in the front. To his right was the dining room where a circular, wooden dining table sat with three matching chairs. The back was a full kitchen with a counter, fridge and oven. The ground floor was much bigger than the second floor, which only had two bedrooms and a refresher.

Gree made his way to the kitchen and sat next to his daughter at the counter. He rubbed the top of her head as he pulled the holo-net closer to him. "You eat breakfast, Mila?" he asked, reading through any recent Empire news and grabbing some bread and a glass of milk for breakfast.

She nodded and turned to face him. "Can I go out and see Aunt Ahsoka yet?"

He let out a small chuckle and met her cheerful gaze. "We'll see her and the others soon, alright? We just need to wait for your MOTHER," he shouted toward the steps, "to get done."

"Okay!" she yelled back.

Eventually, Luminara came down and walked up next to Gree. She smacked him on his shoulder and frowned, "I was coming."

"I know, but it made you go faster, didn't it?" he said, giving her a wink and tipping his glass in her direction.

She rolled her eyes and moved behind him. "You better get out there. You and Rex have a lot of work to do."

Gree's happy look turned to one of confusion. "What about Cody?"

She just smiled at him and said, "I think I'll let him explain."

Grumbling, Gree got up and motioned for his daughter to come with. Mila excitedly leaped out of the chair and grabbed her dad's hand. With Luminara close behind, the three made their way outside. The sun shone brightly, revealing long fields of farmland and two smaller houses on either side of the property. They had the same look as Gree's house, but were missing a room or two. From the house to the east a bald clone in a similar work outfit, as well as his Togrutan wife, were making their way toward them, hand in hand. As they got closer, a certain little Milirian couldn't hold in her excitement much longer. She pulled her hand away from her dad and rushed toward Ahsoka.

"Aunt Ahsoka!" she yelled, running into the Jedi Knight's legs.

"Hi there, little one," Ahsoka said, softly. She knelt down and hugged the little girl.

"Hey, what about your uncle?" Rex said, smiling at Mila.

Mila quickly turned to Rex who picked her up and placed her on his shoulder.

Gree smiled at the sight of his little girl's satisfied look. He pulled Luminara closer and gave her kiss on the forehead. Luminara snuggled a little closer until they heard a "Hmph" from behind. Both of them turned around to see Barriss in her robes, smiling at the couple. Cody stood next to her in some lightweight travel gear, focused on the holopad in front of him. Gree guessed the grunt came from him.

Gree looked at his over-serious brother, "You know you could cuddle your wife a little bit."

"I cuddle her plenty. Just not in front of you guys," he answered, still staring at the pad.

Barriss blushed at his comment, but then was shocked by a little Mila excitingly hugging her legs. Barriss' shocked expression turned into one of joy.

She rubbed the top of her head sweetly, "Hi there, Mila. You look beautiful today."

"Thanks, Aunt Barriss." Mila then turned to her Uncle Cody, smiling brightly. Cody peeked over his pad and gave her a little smile, but then turned his attention back to the holopad.

Mila frowned and moved closer to him and tugged at his pants. "Uncle Cody?"

He sighed in defeat, put the holopad on his belt, and picked her up into a proper hug. "There you go kid. Is that better?"

Mila laughed and nodded in satisfaction. Cody then released her back to Gree who was now getting the day's work clear with the others.

"Alright," Gree started, "Rex, let's get started on the field. Cody, are you going to join us?"

Cody shook his head. "I can't. I have to make sure that the Empire isn't planning on making an unwelcome visit."

Gree knew what Cody was capable of. He was the one that covered their tracks when they deserted the Empire. He also kept connections in the Empire and made sure they stayed safe. He really was smart, but it was also his excuse for getting out of the farm work.

"Okay. Good luck, Cody," Gree said, as Cody turned to leave.

Cody only made it about five steps before Barriss cleared her throat, "Cody, aren't you forgetting something?" she said, smiling at the trooper.

Cody turned around to see Barriss tapping her lips with her index finger.

He sighed as he turned back around and gave her a peck on her lips. "Sorry, sweetheart."

She smiled at his apology, "It's fine."

With that, Cody nodded and left to do his work.

Luminara pulled Gree close and kissed his cheek, "I'm going to go train Barriss. See you later."

"Good luck, sweetheart," Gree said.

She turned back with a smirk, "There is no such thing as luck."

"Fine, may the force be with you."

"That's better," she yelled back, with Barriss following close behind.

Mila went off with Ahsoka to help with some training. She had shown a few Jedi reflexes, but it was still unsure, so they trained her, just to be safe. With the others gone, Gree and Rex headed out into the field to do their work.

The day was hard and long. Planting a new crop was a pain, especially in the tropical weather of Felucia, but with the machinery they had, they managed to get the seeds in the ground. The sun began to dip behind the large flowers, and darkness was creeping up. This was around the time Aklay came out, so the couples returned to their houses, exhausted.

"That was an excellent dinner, Gree," Luminara said, carrying their exhausted daughter up the stairs.

"You said that like you were surprised," Gree laughed. "I can do stuff too you know."

They reached Mila's room and gently lay their daughter in bed. Gree moved slowly and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Mila.," he whispered.

The couple left for their room to follow their daughter's example of getting some sleep. Gree slipped on his gray sweat pants and white undershirt. Luminara had put on her black nightgown and was already in bed going over some files on her holopad. Gree carefully climbed in next to her as she placed the pad back on the nightstand.

"So," Gree said in a low voice, "do I get a reward for being so good today?"

Luminara was fighting the urge to laugh at his attempt. "What are you doing?"

"Uh. . . trying to be romantic," he said lamely.

Now she laughed, not able to hold it in anymore. Gree looked down a little out of embarrassment. Before he could say something else, Luminara cut him off with a quick kiss. She pulled back and stared into his eyes with a small smile.

"Is that enough of a reward?"

Gree took a hold of her hand and gently rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "I think I deserve a little more than that."

He pulled her close into a more passionate kiss. After a few seconds they lay comfortably in bed, her head placed on his chest. They were pulled close together with their blanket lightly covering their bodies.

Gree gently stroked some of her loose hair and tilted his head toward her, "Goodnight, darling."

He heard a barely audible "Goodnight" from his wife as they slowly drifted asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

The door slammed shut as Cody walked over to his chair in the living room, completely exhausted. Trying to hide it, he sat up as best he could. The day felt long, trying to keep the Empire off their tail. And the memories. The ones that didn't cease to haunt him every time he blinked. It was wearing him out. Deep in thought, he didn't even notice Barriss pull up a chair and sit next to him.

"Cody," she said, gently holding his hand in her lap, "is something wrong?"

He quickly snapped out of his little trance and cleared his throat. "Nah, I'm good. Just tired is all." He took a quick peek at the clock and realized it was only 7pm. He moaned, slowly facing his wife who was still holding his hand and giving him an unsatisfied look.

"Don't lie. I can tell something's bothering you." She scooted closer to show that she was paying full attention.

Cody rubbed the bridge of his nose with his other hand and gave a deep sigh. _Seems I can't get anything past her, can I?_ he thought, smiling to himself.

"How did you know?" he whispered.

"It wasn't that hard. The first hint was when you got out of bed this morning. Usually you open the windows and find some sweet way to wake me up. Whispering in my ear or stroking my hair." Cody blushed at the comments and Barriss couldn't help but follow suit. "But today, you just went straight to your holopad. Then when Mila wanted a hug, you gave her that little half hug. I have never seen you deny Mila a proper hug before." Both of them chuckled at the memory. "But what really gave it away was when you were about to go do your work. You have never, since the day we got married, left me without a kiss."

Cody was now as red as a beacon as he looked at the ground, a bit embarrassed. "I'm sorry, honey. I've just been distracted lately."

He got up and moved to the couch. Barriss followed. Now scooting to the end of the couch, Cody was about to flick on the Empire radio channel, but his wife quickly took hold of his hand.

"Oh no you don't," she said, cuddling close to him, "You are going to tell me what's wrong." She sat next to him and covered his hands. "Don't ignore the problem."

Cody sighed again, "Alright. Remember back, right after order 66..."

Utapau's sun blazed upon the clone troopers as they walked around the city, blasting any remaining droids in the area. Cody, still fully armored, sat himself down at the edge of one of the hangars, looking down into the pit that the city was built within. It's as if the buildings just held on for life, because if they didn't, they would fall in.

 _What have I done? I killed one of the strongest Jedi and best men I've ever known without a second thought. What is this madness? Since when were the Jedi traitors?_

He just sat there, reviewing his situation. The Commander of the 212th was reduced to a murderer. As he wallowed in self-hatred, a clone trooper approached him from behind.

"Sir," the clone said, saluting him.

"Yes, trooper?" Cody said, nonchalantly.

"We have found another Jedi, sir,"

"What?!" Cody yelled, jumping up to his feet. "Another Jedi?"

"Yes sir," the trooper said, nodding, "Her name is Barriss Offee. The Emperor has order her execution by your hand, sir."

Cody was caught bit off guard by that. "Why does he want me to execute her?"

"He said it was a loyalty test, sir. Kenobi's body hasn't been found, so he wants to make sure you are still loyal enough to kill a Jedi."

"Alright . . . I'll be right there," Cody sighed, waving the trooper away.

 _Again?! He wants me to kill another one_ already? _Well. . .orders are orders. Let's get this over with._

He started marching down toward the prisons. The place was under tight security, clone troopers by every entrance, and patrols walking around the building. He passed cell after cell until he finally found the one with Barriss kneeling inside. She was in her Jedi robes, but her hood was taken down, exposing her beautiful purple hair. Two clones stood beside her, blasters set to kill. As Cody approached her, she looked up, her piercing blue eyes full of sadness and despair.

"So, you're the infamous Commander Cody," Barriss coughed.

Now Cody felt real bad. He already knew he got credit for his war skills, but he guessed the fame was more do to with the "killing" of Obi-Wan. He took off his helmet and looked down at her. She was tired, but still strong.

"Here you are, sir," the clone trooper to his left said, handing him a pistol.

Cody took a hold of it, and aimed it down at Barriss' forehead. His hand was trembling, his mind twisting in thirty different directions. Those eyes. Those beautiful eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said aloud, quickly turning around and shooting both of the guards in the shin. Before they could make a sound, he made two swift kicks and knocked both of the troopers out cold. Then he peered behind him to see Barriss' astounded face.

"I had to," Cody whispered to himself, "I couldn't do it again."

He walked over to Barriss and undid her bindings. She hopped up and forced him against a wall, her forearm up against his throat.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Cody yelled, struggling to get free.

"Taking you and your clone traitors down," she yelled back, now grabbing Cody's arm and flipping him over onto his back.

Cody had had enough of this. He swept her feet out from under her and had her pinned in a matter of seconds.

"Listen," Cody said, breathing heavily, "I'm trying to get you out of here."

"Oh really?" she said between breaths, "How can I trust you?"

Cody slowly began to ease off her until they were both standing up and facing one another. "Because if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it when I had the pistol aimed at your head," he said, faltering a bit.

She raised an eyebrow and scanned him up and down. He felt like blushing. Especially when her eyes stopped at his face. Those precise eyes fixed with his. He could feel his heart was wrenching, but he did his best to keep a serious face. Flinching would only make him look dishonest.

"Alright," she said, her expression still doubtful, "Do you have a plan on getting us out of here?"

Cody smirked in return. "I always have a plan. Follow me."

He put his helmet back on and led her through the long, gray hallways of the complex, only stopping once or twice to make sure there were no guards around the corners. He had his blaster in his hands, set to stun. He might not have liked how his brothers had changed, but he knew they were just following orders. As he rounded the corner to the exit, he noticed two clones stationed beside the door. He quickly turned around and motioned for Barriss to stay where she was. Cody then stood up very formally and strode down the hall towards the troopers.

"Hey, boss," the trooper right of the door said, "Need something?"

"No. I just came to relieve you men from your post. Other guys are on their way to take your places," Cody said, as professionally as possible.

The other trooper tipped his head to the side in confusion. "But sir, we got direct orders to stay here."

Cody gradually turned to the other trooper. "On whose authority?"

"Sergeant Rae, sir. Oh..." he responded, now remembering the Chain of Command.

"Come on genius, let's go get some grub," the other clone said, trying to save his partner some embarrassment, "Thank you, sir."

"No problem, boys." Cody said with a nod.

The clones simply walked off side-by-side, completely oblivious to Barriss as they passed her up. She then quickly crept up behind Cody.

"Nice job. Now before we go any further, it would be nice to know what your plan is," she said, grabbing his arm to prevent him from going out the door.

He peered down at her small green hand. She was so gentle, that he barely knew it was there. She noticed him looking down at her hand and quickly retracted it, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

 _Gosh that's cute. . ._ He shook his head in response, _What are you doing? A few minutes ago she was trying to kill you after saving her. Pull it together._

He snapped up and tried to remember what she asked. "Uh. . . the plan . . . right. There's a hangar not too far from here. There should be a ship docked there."

Barriss, now paying attention again, shook her head. "What about the other troopers?"

"They're no problem; there's an alley around the corner over here that leads to the other side of the hangar," he said, motioning to the wall. "There's just one small issue."

"What's that?" she replied, a little worriedly.

"The alley isn't well lit, and with it being the evening, it'll be hard to see in there. My helmet has night-vision, but what about you?"

"The force will guide me," she answered, confidently.

"Alright, let's go."

Cody opened the door, quickly turning the corner and following the building's wall. As the light faded out, he flicked on his night-vision. The alley was dirty as all heck. Garbage bags were scattered all over the place and the smell was horrendous. Cody had half a mind to turn around and take his chances with the other troopers, but it was probably safer this way, so he continued on. He checked behind him to see Barriss' shocked expression to the smell. Her eyes got really big, then cringed shut as she plugged her nose.

 _Cute. . .Why was that cute? Focus, soldier!_

Cody turned back to the alley and slowly strode past one building at a time. He was about halfway through when he heard a loud bang behind him. Cody dove behind a trashcan and popped up with his blaster raised, only to see Barriss holding her knee next to some spilled trash. Cody sighed as he got up from behind his cover and walked over to the still stumbling Barriss.

"Need a little help there?" he asked, grinning under his helmet.

"No! I'm fine," she said, continuing to walk forward until she stumbled over the trash can's lid. She sighed in defeat and held out her arm for Cody to guide her.

He walked over, grabbed her arm and placed it in his shoulder so she could follow. The problem with that, however, was they would take five steps and she would lose him. Getting a little irritated with the waste of time, he grabbed her hand and began to guide her through the rest of the alley. Her hand was trembling slightly as they walked. Curious about what was wrong, he turned to see Barriss covering up her face with her other hand.

Cody laughed a little looked forward again. "Are you blushing?"

"NO!" she whispered as loud as she could.

Cody just smiled and led them the rest of the way through. They were now on the opposite side of the hangar. It was big compared to most of the hangars on this planet. Tons of Republic fighters filled its docks, along with several Gunships. However, his focus wasn't on the fighters; they weren't meant for long distance flight. His eyes floated over to a merchant ship that was docked in the hangar for trade. It was a large green ship with two large, swiveling jets that allowed the craft to lift itself up, but then turn to the rear of the ship for space travel, very similar to the slave ships. The Commander straightened into his formal fashion again and pulled Barriss in front of him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she whispered.

"I can't get us past the guards, so I'll make it look like a prisoner relocation," he said, calming her down. "Just let me do the talking."

Cody loosely cuffed her with some binders to make her look like his prisoner. Her hands felt soft and gentle, yet firm. They were almost like silk. He got embarrassed, noticing that she was staring at him and noticed that he had been holding on to her hands for longer than expected.

"Sorry," he said, quickly removing his hands from the binders.

"It's fine," she said quickly, faltering.

Cody then began to lead her to the ship. It was going well for the most part. Most of the clones just minded their own business. Some were cleaning and arming ships, while others talked amongst themselves. Cody and Barriss we're within twenty feet of the ship until a patrol of clones walked by. The lead sergeant stopped in front of Cody.

"Cody? What are you doing escorting prisoners around, sir?" the sergeant asked, curiously.

"Everyone else has a job to do and this prisoner is very dangerous," he said, coolly.

The sergeant looked at Barriss confused. "She's the Jedi, sir. Her execution has been ordered."

Cody started to sweat under their new knowledge. "Ah. . . there's been a change in plans."

The sergeant stepped closer, followed by his patrol of about five men. "Sir, her execution has been ordered and it was supposed to be carried out by you."

All the other clones started grasping their blasters a little tighter. Cody found himself completely out of ideas.

"You know too much for your own good sergeant," Cody said, menacingly. "Bariss, now!"

Cody drew his blaster and rotated himself behind Bariss, who force pushed all the troopers across the hangar. He then began to lay down covering fire as they made their way to the ship. Bariss, being unarmed, blasted troopers away with force pushes and throws. By the time they neared the ship, Cody had stunned a few of his brothers. When they reached the ship, Cody went down into a crouch so he could steady his aim while Barriss lifted both hands and concentrated. She closed her eyes and with one forceful thrust down, the ramp slammed open.

"GO!" Cody yelled, shooting off a couple more blasts.

Barriss raced inside and began to fiddle around with the ignition. After suppressing the enemy, Cody followed her in and lifted the shields. The new protection allowed them to repel the small arms fire, but Cody knew rocket launchers would be on their way. They needed to act quickly. Cody began to sequence the ship's few guns, while Barriss finally got the engines started. Just in time too, for Cody could see the launchers on their way.

"Any day now, Barriss!" Cody yelled as he fixed the gun controls.

"Got it!" she yelled.

The ship began to rise and aim toward the sky. A few missiles flew by, but none of them made contact. The ship was easily maneuvered out of range and darted into orbit. With them now safe, Barriss slowed the ship down and fell back in the pilot's chair. Cody took a seat in the co-pilot chair and began to rub the bridge of his nose. After a few minutes had passed, Barriss finally spoke up.

"So. . . what's the plan from here on out?" she asked, still taking deep breaths.

"We go to Coruscant," Cody said plainly, now turning his seat to face her.

"Why there?" she asked, confused. "Weren't all the Jedi killed there too?"

"Yes, but I know someone who can help us out," he said, standing up and walking toward a control panel in the back of the cockpit.

"Who is it?"

Cody smirked at her, "You'll see."

Barriss grunted a little, but went along with the plan. " _Fine_ ," she said, dragging it out to show her exhaustion.

Cody then walked over to her seat, placing his hands on the back of the chair, "Here, I'll take the first shift. You go get some rest."

She stared at him with a bit of shock, then frustration. "Why? Are you going to kill me in my sleep?"

The clone rolled his eyes and moved her out of the seat. "No. Again, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it back on Utapau. Besides, I can't stand the idea of killing another Jedi."

"Another!?" she exclaimed, jumping away from him a bit.

"Yeah. Another. I killed one other. General Kenobi." The commander looked down and flipped on the hyperspeed. "I was just following orders. Now I realize how wrong they were."

He just sat there, hunched over, staring at the ground. He felt awful having to think about it again. It ate at him from the inside and it felt like it would ever go away. He heard footsteps slowly creep up behind him. Cody expected a smack on the head, or her trying to break his neck. Instead, she slowly removed his helmet and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Shocked, he turned cherry red and spun around to look at her.

"What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his cheek.

"For saving me. I know what you've done was difficult and I would be dead if you hadn't helped." she said, blushing a little.

"Well," he said leaning back in his chair, "we wouldn't have even made it off the planet without you so. . ." He got up and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Thank you."

She was now a dark green color as she retreated to the back of the ship. He smiled and sat back down in the pilot's seat to make sure everything was going steady. His thoughts then wandered,

 _Never thought I would be here. Running from my own men to save a Jedi I had been ordered to kill. There's just something about her. . . The way she moves, and the calmness of her voice. . . So soothing, and stern. Jeez that's complicating._

With the ship on autopilot, Cody's mind continued to wander. He only snapped out of it when the ship abruptly slowed down. They had arrived at Coruscant. As he eased the ship through the atmosphere, he flew as low as he could to avoid detection. No doubt every clone would be looking for them. He landed on a busy platform and shut the engines off. He then got up and went to the back.

"Hey Barr-" he froze as he saw her stretch and get up from the cot she was resting on, her dark purple hair now a little ruffled, her eyes a little drowsy. She yawned and stood up.

"Yeah Cody, what is. . . huh," she gasped, looking down to see that she wasn't wearing much as far as clothing goes. She was maybe a step above undergarments with a tight, dark work out shirt and very small shorts.

Cody quickly looked the other way and mumbled a bunch of nonsense and curses as he walked away. He sat back down in the Pilot's seat and quietly smacked his head against his fist.

 _Nice going genius. You're dead._

He heard her light footsteps behind him. They stopped right behind his chair, followed by a long pause. It lingered on for a while until Cody heard her clear her throat.

"Uh. . . what did. . .you want to say, Cody?" she asked, stumbling over her words.

Cody sat up straight, but continued to stare forward to avoid eye contact with Barriss. "We. . . should probably find a place to lay low." he said, still a bit nervous and embarrassed.

"Okay," she said, sitting next to him.

He still avoided looking at her, but she gently moved his head to face her. Her hands still felt very gentle. Yet, they moved with a sort of swiftness. It was odd.

With him now facing her, his eyes scanned her once more. She was back in her robes and she appeared calm. He fell into her blue eyes again. Those pools of emotion and peace. A place that felt oddly soothing.

She then slowly leaned forward and brought Cody into a gentle kiss. His eyes shot open and he just sat there in shock until she pulled away.

"Uhh. . . ahem," Cody coughed, "what was that for?"

Barriss just sat there blushing, "I don't know. It just felt right. With the force and everything I just follow my instincts and they told me to do that." She then looked down, like she was trying to hide herself. "Sorry."

She was about to walk away until Cody grabbed her arm. Pulling her closer, he spoke in a low, quiet voice, "It's fine. I actually kind of enjoyed that."

He didn't even have to look up to know that she was smiling. Then a flash of blue out in the hangar caught his eye. He turned and stared with a big grin on his face.

"Who is that?" Barriss asked, looking at the same man.

"That's Rex."

Cody sat on his couch, still looking down at his wife's hand. "I don't think I will ever get over that death though. Kenobi was a great man."

His wife kissed his cheek, "You know, without those events, you wouldn't have met me."

"That's true," he said, giving her a grin.

She smiled back and pulled him into an embracing hug. "I think I just found my Cody again."

"Yeah, well I don't know if that's good or bad," he replied, pulling back from the hug.

"Well," she whispered, "I know it's a good thing. Now I'm going to go to bed." She rose from the couch and gracefully strode to the stairs. She then looked back at him over her shoulder. "I do hope you join me."

Cody's eyebrows rose. He stood up and followed her, "I'm coming."

They both climbed up the stairs and walked into their bedroom for a good-night's rest.

Sort of.

 **Please review. I'm still relatively new to this and would enjoy any feedback you can give me! I will get my next when I can. Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First things first, thank you to those who actually keep up with my story. I know I'm very bad at updating regularly, because of school and crap. I also love to hear any opinions you have so feel free to review. And last, but not least, I would like to hear your opinions on your favorite couples in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. I'll get the ball rolling by saying mine is Cody/Barriss. I'll leave the rest up to you. Enjoy the chapter.**

Rex slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor of his house. He swung open the bedroom door to find Ahsoka sitting up on her side of the bed reading her holopad. She turned and gave him a small smile. She was wearing a red tank top along with some blue, ankle-length pajama pants, and her bare feet about a foot away from the end of the bed.

"Hey Rexter," she said, turning her attention back to the holopad.

"Hey there, darling," Rex said, putting on his gray pajamas and plopping down on the right side of the bed. He peered over his wife's shoulder out of curiosity. "What'cha reading?"

She just shrugged. "The same old stuff," she answered. "How the 'almighty' empire took this system and how well the Stormtroopers are fighting against the rebel 'scum'."

She sighed, placing the holopad down on the nightstand next to the bed. "I just feel like we're not doing anything. Being out here in the middle of nowhere."

Rex, sensing his wife's dismay, wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him. "I know this hard for you, but you have to see what we _are_ doing. You're honing your skills as well as helping teach a next generation Jedi. Mila." He rubbed her shoulder and smiled at her, but she just stared straight ahead, still deep in thought. Rex sighed, but perked back up as an idea entered his mind. "And you also have the chance to maybe raise one of your own someday," Rex whispered.

Ahsoka's face turned a dark red as she faced her husband. "Yeah. . . maybe someday day soon," she said as she leaned in and kissed Rex's cheek. "The kid part I'm not worried about. It would be their father," she said, playfully smiling at him.

Rex laughed, "Yeah, well good luck finding another person who can deal with you."

She snickered at his comment but gave him another kiss for comfort. "I'm kidding. I just want to feel like I'm doing something. Like what we were doing before we got here."

"Ah, yeah," Rex whispered. "I remember those days. . ."

"Ahsoka, on your left!" Rex shouted, blasteding away at the advancing Stormtroopers. They were in a dark alley somewhere in the depths of Coruscant's busy underworld. The place was pitch black, except for the blue and red bolts that flew through the air and the two green lightsabers deflecting shots left and right. That definitely meant his Ahsoka was still standing, which was good. There were also many blue shots flying back at the Stormtroopers, which meant lots of Rex's men were still alive. Also good.

The battle dragged on, Ahsoka's green lightsabers twirling, slicing up Stormtroopers as well as defending his men. However, the enemy seemed to be endless. Rex, with his Captain's armor and dual pistols, blasted down at least two dozen troops, but they still kept coming.

Their little resistance was still holding strong until an ominous breathing was heard. Rex took cover and listened for where the sound was coming from. Strong footsteps followed the as Ahsoka backed up to Rex's position. The boots stomping nearing them. Stormtroopers kept moving over as a black silhouette came closer.

Ahsoka glanced at Rex and whispered, "What's that?"

Before he could answer, a red lightsaber screamed from the darkness and a deep, pounding voice rang out. "A few still think they can handle the might of the Empire. I will show you the power the dark side holds."

With that, Rex jumped up, only to see one of his men be lifted into the air. His limbs flailing in the air as he threw his gun to the ground, grasping the air around his neck, trying to stop the force crushing his neck. Then a sick _snap_ ringed throughout the alley and the clone went still. The power carrying him vanished as the body smacked onto the ground.

Rex, surprised by this new enemy, grabbed Ahsoka's arm. "We need to retreat. We don't have the strength fight whoever that is."

Ahsoka nodded, ran over to her men and yelled, "Retreat!"

Clones started backing up as they shot off more bolts, but the dark figure was quickly approaching them. Rex blasted at him, but all of his shots were deflected. As he ran to catch up with Ahsoka, he saw her get pulled toward the dark sith. With Ahsoka's neck now firmly in the figure's grip, he beckoned, "Now you will die, youngling. As all Jedi will."

Before the figure could close his grip, Rex's men charged the figure. They pushed him back, forcing him to let go. With Ahsoka freed, Rex ran over to her, picked her up and began hauling her to the back of the alley.

"Come on men!" he shouted, but many were still fighting the invincible sith lord. A sergeant ran beside his Captain, blasting in the enemy's general direction. The sergeant pushed Rex back farther down the alley.

"Go, sir. We'll hold him off!"

Rex shook his head as he ducked and moved to avoid some enemy fire. "Don't do this soldier. We can still. leave."

More of his men were cut down by that red lightsaber, but they still shoved him back.

"No, sir. If we run now, they'll easily track us down. We're too big of a group. Get Ahsoka out of here!" the sergeant screamed back.

"Not without my brothers!" Rex shouted.

The red lightsaber drew closer as less and less clone troopers were able to keep him back.

"Not today, sir," the sergeant shouted. "Get her out of out of here NOW!"

Without another word, the sergeant ran back into the darkness, straight for the figure. Rex turned and ran for another alley. Behind him, amid a cacophony of screams and blaster fire, he heard his men's final words; "For the Republic!"

Rex didn't look back. He couldn't. He just ran. He knew his priority was Ahsoka and she needed to get to safety. Rex bobbed and dashed through alley after alley until he reached his destination. A small, old-fashion restaurant that read 'Dexter's diner' at the top. The neon lights were burnt out and the outside looked completely wrecked. No Stormtroopers would suspect this dump of being a hideout.

Rex heaved Ahsoka on to his right shoulder so he could open the diner's door. The inside hadn't fared much better than the outside. The booths were all torn up. Burn and scorch marks littered the tables and walls. Rex could not even imagine what had happened here. All he knew was that it was the perfect hiding place for Ahsoka and his men.

Rex sighed, realizing it would now only be for him and her. He entered the back room, where many cots had been set up. Supplies and possessions of the troopers were scattered around the floor, their owners now absent.

 _This loss is gonna be a hard one for her_ , Rex thought as he laid Ahsoka down on her cot, her breathing now steady and soft. He carefully checked her body for wounds. Her neck was mildly bruised, with a few scorch marks here and there, but overall she seemed alright. _That sith must have choked her into unconsciousness._

With her condition now stable, Rex sat down in his own cot, thinking about what to do next.

 _All my men are dead, so we can't fight back. Staying here would only keep us hidden for about a month, if we're lucky. The Empire has eyes everywhere. We need to leave the system and find help. But who and where?_

As he pondered over that question, Ahsoka began to stir. She eventually shot up and reached for her lightsabers, which were unfortunately dropped when she was choked. She stood in panic until seeing Rex. She then relaxed and slumped back down on her cot, realizing where they were.

"We lost, didn't we," Ahsoka whispered.

"Yeah," Rex sighed, as he getting up and sitting himself down next to her.

She forced her eyes closed and bowed her head down, tears dripping down her face. "How many did we lose, Rex?" she asked, barely keeping herself from breaking down. Rex took in a deep breath, and slowly released his answer. "All of them."

Ahsoka's tears now ran freely down her face, sobs and gasps of regret and fear leaving her lips. "I should . . . have never. . . told our men . . . to go down that alley." Her sobs grew louder, and Rex felt her sadness starting to spread to him. He didn't like to see her in pain. Rex sniffed and blinked his eyes quick to keep himself from breaking down too. He needed to stay strong. For her.

He slowly took off his helmet and pulled her close to him. Her head lay on his chest, her tears streaming down his armor. His hand stroked her head as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"It's not your fault," he whispered. "Those men sacrificed their lives for a cause they believed in. They did it so you and I could escape to continue on. We can't sit here and mourn for them now. We need to find a way to get off this planet. It isn't safe here anymore."

Ahsoka's sobs began to cease. She raised her head and stared directly into his eyes. Her blue eyes filled with sadness and hurt. But a glimpse of hope still shined in them.

"Thank you, Rex." She said, one hand stroking his cheek. "That helps."

"Don't mention it."

They just sat there together on the cot for a couple more minutes, gathering their strength and comforting one another. Finally, Ahsoka stood up, her fingers intertwined with Rex's. "Come on, Rexter. We better get out of here before those Stormtroopers find us."

Rex nodded, stood up, and put his helmet back on. Ahsoka raised a finger to her chin.. She then looked up at Rex with one eyebrow raised. "Do you have any idea where to go?" she asked.

Rex thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, We should make our way to a public hangar. There we can find a ship to escape the system. We can figure out the rest from there. Although, we should stop by that alley one more time to see if we can find your lightsabers."

Ahsoka nodded, but then shuddered a little. _She must be a little discouraged about having to enter that alley again, but she needs her weapons._

"Okay," she sighed.

Rex nodded in response. "Good. Now let's get moving."

They grabbed all the supplies they could and headed out into the night. Sticking to the shadows, the two retraced their steps back to the alley. They stayed vigilant, just in case any Stormtroopers were looking for them. Slowly, they crept on until they found they alley where the battle took place. Rex scanned the area; there were Stormtroopers were in sight.

He turned back to Ahsoka and nodded. "Looks clear."

She nodded and stepped forward. With the alley being so dark, he had no idea how they were going to find her weapons. However, Ahsoka didn't seem worried. She closed her eyes and slowly lifted her hands. Within a few seconds her lightsabers jumped out of the darkness and into her palms. She opened her eyes and threw a smirk in Rex's direction.

"The power of the Force," she said, holding up her lightsabers.

"That's great sweetheart, but we should probably start heading down to the hangar," Rex said, motioning in the hangar's general direction.

Ahsoka nodded and stretched her arm out, allowing Rex to take the lead. Running low and quiet, the couple moved swiftly through the shadows. They jumped from alley to alley, carefully dodging any troopers that may have been looking for them. Rex's eyes darted from side to side, searching for the hangar. Eventually they ran into a very large, crowded platform full of people. Ships of all kinds were constantly landing and taking off and the crowds provided good cover from any Imperial troops.

"Perfect," Rex said, smiling.

He pulled Ahsoka close to him and pecked her on the forehead. "See, beautiful. Now all we have to do is find a good ship to sneak on."

Ahsoka nodded and scanned the hangar for a good ship. It was difficult for her to pick out a single ship with all the movement, but eventually she spotted a slaver landing.

"There," she whispered, her warm breath tickling his ear.

Rex nodded, and slowly led her through the crowd. On their way, Ahsoka tugged on his arm.

"What's the plan what's we get on?" she asked, quickly.

Rex was about to give some half-hearted answer until he spotted the ship's pilot. He smirked and pointed at the cockpit.

"I think that man in the yellow spotted armor flying the ship will have a plan. He always does."

Rex smiled to himself at that last part, then looked back down at his wife, who had a few dried tears on her face. She must have been reliving the first part of the memory. He slowly brought her on top of him and kissed her tears away. She giggled, signaling that his attempt to cheer her up worked.

"It's all in the past," he whispered, stroking her cheek. "Let's try to focus on the future, okay sweetheart?"

Ahsoka nodded and whispered, "Okay."

Then Rex saw her face change to this little evil smile. She propped herself up so that she was straddling his lap.

"You know," she said in a low voice, running a finger across his chest, "you were talking about having a kid earlier."

Rex turned completely red. He struggled to swallow a lump in his throat. "You mean now?" he whispered.

She nodded and slowly kissed his lips. She pushed herself against him, her love for him coursing through her body. He kissed her back, trying to match it. Eventually, they broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I guess that's a yes," Rex said.

 **And that's the end of chapter 3. Thank you guys for reading. Remember to comment about your favorite Star wars couples. Please leave a review. I always appreciate any comments.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to do a bunch of school work and haven't had the time or will to write anything. Thank you TheNamelessReaper for answering my question. I also encourage any other readers to tell me their favorite Star Wars couples. I am curious.**

Gree heard a faint rustling as he slowly opened his eyes. He gradually sat up in his bed, blinking a few times to get his eyes to adjust. With his vision clearing up he peered at the holoalarm on the side table by his bed; it read 12 am, and he groaned, wondering why he was even up. He looked over to Luminara's side of the bed only to see that his wife was absent.

 _That's strange. Maybe Mila woke her up._

He pulled himself out of bed and put on one of his gray undershirts with his gray pajamas. He slowly made his way down the hall to his daughter's bedroom and cracked the door open to peer inside. The small room was dark and he saw his daughter in her bed fast asleep. He couldn't help but smile a little as he quietly closed the door.

 _Well, she's not in there. Where else would she go?_

He made his way down the steps and out the front door. Standing on his porch he looked around his house. Felucia was beautiful at night. Glowing bugs floated aimlessly around the illuminated plants. The large flowers swayed slowly in the wind, making a serene rustling sound as they moved. He looked around some more before coming to the fact that she wasn't out there and went back inside.

Gree made his way to the back of the house, checking the living room and kitchen as he walked back there. Finally, he opened the back door to check the yard.

 _She has to be somewhere._

He squinted into the dark yard until he finally made out a figure sitting next to the field. Just to be sure, he hopped down from the back porch and made his way to the figure, his feet brushing the grass as he walked. As he neared the person, some features made themselves more prominent. The figure was very thin, and wearing a black nightgown. Light green skin glowed in the darkness and was only blocked a little by the shine of purple hair. It was her. She sat with her legs crossed in the grass, her hands resting on her legs with her thumbs and index fingers touching.

 _Meditating._

The clone went and sat to the right of his wife. The second he sat down she opened her eyes and looked straight into his, her face blank. Her blue eyes that usually seemed so wise and content, looked stressed and exhausted.

Gree slowly took a hold of her hand and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb as he usually did. "Is something wrong?" he asked. "I woke up and you were gone."

She nodded and turned her eyes back to the fields. "I just needed to clear my mind," she said. Her head then sank until she was looking at the grass. She wasn't crying, but something was obviously wrong. Gree, knowing his wife, scooted closer to her and gently brought her head to his shoulder. She didn't stop him or look up. She just complied and continued to stare at the ground.

"You know," Gree started softly, "you never answered my question. What's bothering you?"

He let go of her hand and placed his arm over her shoulder. She sighed and looked back into the field. "It happened again."

Gree just sighed and pulled her closer, knowing exactly what she was talking about. Back when they first figured out how much they cared for each other on the return trip from a battle on Geonosis, she had a lot of terrifying and horrific nightmares because of the brutal fight. She tossed and turned, not allowing herself to get any sleep. She had seemed to have gotten over it after they returned to Coruscant. Apparently, however, they weren't over.

"Has it happened before?" Gree asked, hoping it was only a onetime thing.

"Only yesterday and tonight," she whispered, still deep in thought.

"What are they about?" Gree asked, seeing if he could help.

"How we got here," she said, now looking back at him.

He sighed again and stared into her beautiful blue eyes. "Oh yes. I remember…"

Gree stood on the wooden platform high up in the trees of Kashyyyk. He looked down past the beach and into the intimidating water where he saw Separatist tanks, ships, and droids charging his men stationed on the beach. Along with his men were several thousand Wookies, hundreds of Republic walkers and rovers, and his darling wife with her green lightsaber beaming out in the front. He worried about her. She was good, but there were waves upon waves of droids coming. He wished he was down there with her, but he was stationed up here to conduct the defense along with master Yoda, Chewbacca, and a wookie commander.

"Started, the battle has," Master Yoda stated.

Droid Gunships roared over the battlefield, firing lasers down on his men and the Wookies. Confederation Snail tanks rushed onto the beach from the water along with many spider and battle droids.

Gree looked down onto the battlefield, observing the oncoming forces. When he noticed some droids trying to flank or one of his units being ovverrun, he informed his men and they took care of it. As the battle raged on, their odds looked well. Most of the enemy aircraft had been taken out and his troops were holding strong. He glanced back at the quick movements of the green lightsaber, as he has done a few times now.

 _She could handle herself, but you never know what could happen._

As he focused back on the actual fighting, he heard the faint knock of wood in front of him. He saw Yoda leaning against one of the wooden supports, his head hanging and his right hand on his chest. At first Gree thought he was hit and was about to go help, but there were no scorch marks on him. Something was wrong. Something was hurting him. He was about to ask Yoda when his comm link went off.

He opened up to see a hologram of the Chancellor. Before he could even greet his commander, the Chancellor said, "Execute order 66."

His heart froze.

 _No_ , he thought.

But what came out was a formal, "Yes, my lord."

He slowly began to walk forward along with his clone sergeant who also heard the message. They slowly crept up on the old master and steadied their guns. Then a flood of realization spread through his mind.

 _Luminara. . ._

He quickly peered down on the beach to see that green lightsaber waving around the black cloaked figure. The only difference was it was now facing the other way. She was reflecting shots back form his own men, and they were beginning to overwhelm her.

His sergeant aimed down his sights at the Jedi, but before Yoda could react, Gree pushed his man off of the hanging platform to the beach below. Yoda looked back at Gree with his calm, wise eyes.

"Sir," Gree started, but was interrupted by Yoda.

"Know, I do, of the order your men have been given. False, it is. Save Luminara you must, Commander, or perish, she will," Yoda said pointing down at Luminara who was still fending off the clone troopers.

"What about you, General?" Gree said, still trying to respect his commanding officer.

"Fine, I will be. Go, you must, before it is too late," he said, hopping onto Chewbacca's shoulder so they could leave.

"Yes, sir," Gree yelled, shooting a cable to the platform and zip-lining down to the beach. He landed hard, but managed to stay on his feet. He detached the cable and made a mad dash toward Luminara's position. With most of the droids dealt with and the Wookies being pushed back into the jungle by troopers, Luminara was now singled out and was almost surrounded. Gree was coming up on his men when a shot pierced Luminara's left leg. She fell on one knee, but still kept reflecting shots. As his men closed in for the kill, he rammed himself in between his men and Luminara.

"Cease fire," he yelled, pointing his blaster at his men.

His men stopped firing, but did not lower their weapons.

"Sir," one of his men yelled, "what are you doing? We've been ordered to kill her."

Gree, still standing in front of Luminara, faced the clone. "The order is wrong. The Jedi have not betrayed us. If they had, you and me would have been attacked by her already. Lay your weapons down!"

The clones glanced at each other, but then slowly started to move toward them.

"I'm sorry, sir," the clone yelled, "but we have our orders."

They opened fire only to have it blocked back by a few swipes Luminara made from behind them. A few clones were taken down, but the rest continued to advance. Gree shot down a few of his men before helping Luminara to her feet and making a run for the jungle. Shots flew by them and Luminara was doing her best to move quickly, but was limping because of her wound. The clone troopers were nearing them, but as they got close, Luminara used the force to push the men away. As she did this a ton of sand was kicked up into the air, giving the two cover. With this distraction, Gree grabbed a hold of Luminara's arms and dove into the brush of the jungle. They hit the ground with a _thud_ and rolled under some shrubbery. The clone troopers waited for the sand to settle, then began to advance into the forest. Gree knew that he and Luminara weren't deep enough into the forest and would be captured for sure. He took a hold of his blaster and prepared for the upcoming fight. Just as the soldiers began to near them lots of movement stirred up within the brush. The clone troopers stopped and raised their blasters towards the deep part of the jungle.

 _Something's not right._

Just then, the retreated Wookies counterattacked. Green blaster fire flew through the air, firing on the clone squad. The large, hairy beasts poured onto the beach once more, tearing through the clone battalion.

"Now's our chance. They can't keep the clones occupied forever," Luminara said, trying to force herself up.

Gree nodded and helped her to her feet. With her now leaning onto him for support, they pushed their way deeper into the forest. As they moved the blaster fire and explosions got quieter and dimmer. They kept struggling forward until Luminara collapsed. Her left leg finally gave out and all of her weight had shifted on one leg. Gree was able to slow her down enough to land softly, but she immediately started grasping at her left thigh.

"Whoa, just relax," Gree said calmly, gently letting her down onto her back. "Let me take a look at it."

Gree took his utility knife off his belt and cut her leggings open to see the wound. It was not that bad but he felt kind of stupid for not putting any pressure on it earlier. The injury ended up being only a flesh wound, but she had lost a lot of blood.

"Shit," Gree mumbled, taking out his knife and cut off some of Luminara's robe to use as a temporary bandage.

As he worked, Luminara looked up at him.

"How bad is it?" she asked, slurring her words a bit.

 _Great,_ Gree thought. _She's lost too much blood. It's beginning to mess with her._

"It's just a glancing shot," he stated, "but you have lost some blood. You'll need some medical-"

Suddenly Gree's abdomen flared up in pain. He fell to his knees and looked at his stomach. There was a large burn mark just to the right of his abdomin and blood was dripping out.

 _Damnit. How long has that been there?_

As he struggled to tear off another piece of Luminara's cloak, she moved to a sitting position. She tightened up her bandage and helped Gree tear off the piece of her cloak.

"You were shot on the beach," she said. "I thought it was just a grazing shot, but I must have been wrong. Sorry."

"It's fine," Gree said. "My armor took most of the damage. You, on the other hand, need to get proper care. Your blood level could be very low and you won't last long without a transfusion."

Gree wrapped up his injury and attempted to help Luminara to her feet. She winced and struggled to get up, but was eventually standing. With both of them up, they slowly began to make their way to the Republic landing zone.

"There should be a ship there somewhere. . . we just need to find one," Luminara choked out.

"Got it," Gree said, almost dragging his partner through the forest.

Gree knew they were close, guessing by the number of ships and fighters coming from the north. The clone eventually saw some lights up ahead and could hear the landing and taking off of ships. He gently lay Luminara against a tree, stroked her cheek softly for comfort, then crept forward to the edge of the Landing platform. Peering through his visor, he spotted a Y-wing bomber near his position. It wasn't much, but it had a pilot and gunner seat, and that was good enough. He rushed back to Luminara to find her slipping in and out of consciousness. Gree removed his helmet and tried to keep her awake.

"No, no, no. Come on, sweetheart. Stay with me," he said, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. "You need to stay alive. You need to."

Her body was beginning to go limp and he needed a solution, fast. He put his helmet back on and rushed back to the landing area, searching. He looked high and low between the ships in desperation. All he saw were pilots and guards. As he began to lose hope he saw what he wanted. He spotted a medic trooper exiting a ship. Gree wasted no time. With his blaster in hand, he crept from ship to ship, making his way closer to the trooper. The medic slowly made his way through the ships and cargo. Gree prepared himself as he positioned himself behind some cargo on the medic's route. The trooper closed in and passed by the cargo. Gree jumped out and bashed the trooper in the back of his head with his blaster, knocking him out cold. With the man now limp, the commander pulled the body behind cover and searched through his pack. He filled his arms with bacta gel and emergency blood packs before backtracking to Luminara.

 _Don't be too late. Don't be too late,_ he thought, rushing to Luminara's side.

She was motionless as Gree desperately spread the bacta on her wound and began inserting blood into her system, but she lay still. Her beautiful, soft green skin was now very pale and dry. Her body was full of scratches and cuts. The bandage was soaked in blood. Gree injected the last of the blood he had and took her hand. It was cold.

"No," he whispered. "She can't leave me. Not yet."

His tears ran freely now as his hope slipped away. He put two fingers up to her neck to check for her pulse. It was there, but weak.

 _Come on. Work through it._

He held her close hoping and praying that she would pull through. He was about to lose hope when he heard footsteps behind him. Gree turned to see two of his men looking down on them.

"Get up!" one yelled.

Gree felt finished. There was no need to fight back. No need to keep going. He lay Luminara's still body down, raised his hands up and turned around. Both troopers wore the regular battalion armor with green stripes. One had his blaster aimed at Gree while the other came closer with cuffs.

Then a bunch of rustling came behind him. Gree only turned his head slightly before him and the other two clones flew through the air. Gree skid against the ground to a halt while the troopers were bashed against a tree. The commander jumped back up and ran back to Luminara.

She was sitting up, her hand extended from the force push she unleashed on him and the other troopers.

"Luminara!" he yelled as he slid to his knees and hugged her. "You're okay."

She gently pushed him off her and slowly removed his helmet. "I wouldn't say okay. Just alive. Thank you."

He kissed her forehead and pulled her up once more. "There's a Y-wing that's unmanned. We just need to get to it. Can you make it that far?"

She put some pressure on her legs to test them out. Her left leg was completely motionless, but her right was still working.

"Yes," she said, wearily, "I just need to lean on you to get there. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Could have gone without the flight though," he said, smiling a little.

She chuckled then motioned toward the landing zone. "We better get moving."

Gree nodded and put his helmet back on. The two slowly made their way to the landing zone's edge. Gree pointed out the bomber and the two slowly followed the way Gree had taken before. The landing zone wasn't very busy, because most of the troopers were off fighting the Wookies. With less men it was easier for them to sneak up to the Y-wing. Gree looked around for any guards before helping Luminara into the gunner's seat. It was a struggle to push her up there, but she managed to climb in. The commander then jumped into the cockpit and started up the engines. The jets roared to life, and before any of the guards could notice the Y-wing was already on its way into orbit.

"Where to?" Gree asked as they exited the system. "We need to find some allies, but I don't know where to look."

He sat there quietly, waiting for a response. He heard some calm breathing on the other end of the comm, but no answer.

"Honey?" he asked.

"Coruscant," she stated.

"Coruscant!?" he questioned. "Why there? Isn't that where we don't want to go?"

He heard her sigh, then answer, "I sense my padawan on the surface. She also seems to be with some of your brothers."

"Who?" Gree asked.

"I see clone armor, with yellow stripes," she said.

"Cody," Gree mumbled. "If someone has a plan, it's him. Okay, Coruscant it is . . ."

Luminara sat in his arms, her eyes closed and calm. Gree stared off into the horizon, reliving that day. Those struggles and hardships they had to get through. It was all in the past, but it still lingered in their life. Maybe one day they will be able to forget. . . To leave those struggles in the past for good so they can live their lives fully now.

"That might take a while," Luminara said, her eyes still closed.

 _Mind-reading_

Gree laughed and stroked her head, a few strands of hair falling in front of her face. "I know, but we'll get through it. We just need to keep going."

Gree kissed her forehead and began to pull her up.

"You ready to go back to bed?" he asked.

Luminara nodded. "Yeah. I could go for some sleep."

Then the Mila's voice echoed out of the house. "Mom. Dad."

Both parents sighed.

"Coming, sweetie," Gree yelled back.

Luminara looked back at him with a smile. "I guess that sleep is going to have to wait a little longer."

Gree rolled his eyes humorously. "Yeah. Maybe when she's an adult, we'll be able to sleep."

Luminara laughed and took his hand. "Can't wait till then."

Gree laughed and squeezed her hand a little. The two then made their way back inside.

–-

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review or pm. I also want to hear your favorite Star Wars couples. I know more than one of you have an opinion. :)**


End file.
